


[PODFIC] First Encounters

by lalabob11



Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11
Summary: There's a stray little brother loitering in Squad Shebs' dorm. It's not gonna stay.
Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	[PODFIC] First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528188) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



**Length** : 00:04:45

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars005%20First%20Encounters.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars005%20First%20Encounters.mp3)




End file.
